


Will you be my Forever Fondue?

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Shock, Steve proposes to Tony, Tiny bit of Angst, Writing Prompt, just two very lucky lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Steve proposes. Tony goes through several stages of shock.But will happiness prevail?





	Will you be my Forever Fondue?

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Steve said, coming up to Tony and wrapping his hand around his waist gently, where he was gazing up at the stars in the black night sky on their balcony, half way up the Tower.

“Yea,” Tony said softly, smiling, and putting a hand around Steve in response. Steve had decided to treat Tony to a home-cooked meal for their 1-year anniversary of being a ‘couple’, and he had to think how he could have been so lucky.

Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head, wanting to nestle into his fluffy hair, but he resisted, and pulled away slightly to look at his face.

“Tony,” Steve started, and Tony looked away from the stars and the city to look back at Steve’s adoring face.

“Hmmm,” He replied, smiling. Steve always wanted to talk about mush-nonsense whenever they did a special night like this. Or just any time really.

“I… You know I love being with you, here, in New York, in the Tower,” Steve gestured around them, “And, you’re happy too, right?”

Tony smiled even wider. “Yes, of course I’m happy Steve. I’m with you,” He said, with a bit of a blush, wanting to look away, cause damn if Steve made him say something more sappy. But he honestly didn’t care where he was, as long as he was with Steve, he knew he’d be happy.

Steve was feeling even better about tonight. He should do this soon, he had rehearsed this, but wanted to do it right.

“Tony,” Steve said again, and pulled away from him to hold his hands. Tony frowned slightly. “I’ll never want to be with anyone else,” he said seriously. “And I know that you’ve never really had a long-term relationship that has worked out, but I really want us to work, and I want everyone to know that me and you are forever - and that I plan on always being by your side.” Steve bit his lip inwardly, and smiled nervously, holding onto Tony’s hands.

“Ok…” Tony said, nodding, smiling albeit confusedly. Steve saw this as as good a moment as any. 

Steve let go of Tony’s hands gently and pulled up the side of his trousers’ leg, as he knelt down on one knee on the ground and swiftly pulled out a ring box from his inside pocket. He opened it up to reveal a gold ring, his heart hammering in his chest as he looked up to Tony’s shocked face, his mouth parted open.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Steve started, and Tony’s face of shock increased, if that was possible. Steve knew to take this slowly. “I love you now and promise to love you forever. I can think of no one I’d be more honoured to have as my husband. Will you marry me?”

At some point, Tony’s eyes seemed to have stop blinking altogether, and was staring down at Steve in serious shock. Now, Steve had asked some of his friends before proposing, specifically Rhodey, Pepper and Natasha. They had said that Tony would definitely not be expecting it, might try to deny that it’s the ‘right thing to do’ and might be hard for him to accept.

Marriage…Marriage…Getting married…Forever? Steve? Wanted…He wanted to…He was…proposing, still proposing…saying something to him…

“Tony?” Steve asked slightly uncertainly. Tony had gone very still, and if Steve didn’t know better he’d say he was a statue, but he knew his mind must be either working like crazy inside his head, or he was just shut down altogether. Still knelt in front of him with the ring box in one hand, he grabbed Tony’s hand lightly with his own, and rubbed his fingers, and they twitched against his own.

“It’s ok,” Steve smiled lightly. “You’re ok, there’s no rush.”

Finally Tony shifted his eyes and looked at Steve again, licking his dry lips and shuffling on his feet, still holding onto Steve’s hand and now in a slightly less mode of shock.

“You-” Tony croaked out, and cleared his throat instantly, trying to blink away - tears from his eyes? Great. But he didn’t care.

“You want to marry me,” Tony repeated.

Steve smiled. “Yes. Yes. God, I don’t want anything else,” he said as earnestly as he could, his brows furrowing, the light breeze of the wind blowing a few of his hairs the other way on his head. Tony let out a shaky breathe, and composed himself. He let out one tear out of his eye, he was not prepared for this, but all he could think of was Steve sittting in front of him, smiling, looking so pure and beautiful, looking so adorably at him, who had stuck by him, loved him, and was now holding out this gold ring for him. For Tony to be his, forever.

“Yes,” Tony breathed, and Steve had to do a double-take. Tony blinked at him through his tear-stained eyes. “Yes, I’ll marry you, of course I’ll marry you.” Steve suddenly laughed with joy, and Tony was smiling, his cheeks already aching but he just didn’t want to stop, as Steve put the gold ring on Tony’s ring finger on his left hand, and stood up. Tony couldn’t help but laugh and reached out for Steve, and he put his arms around his neck and Steve leaned down to kiss his smiling lips.

Tony settled into the kiss, kissing hard, passionately, as if this was the last night on Earth, and eventually leaned away and brought up his ring on his hand so he could see it.

“I love it,” Tony looked down on it, and looked up to Steve, who rested his forehead on Tony’s.

“I…I didn’t really know what to get-” Steve started, a bit nervous.

“No, Steve, it’s perfect,” Tony said quietly. “You’re perfect, and this is perfect, and I don’t want anything else in the world other than to marry you.” He closed his eyes and pulled Steve closer to him for effect. He could feel Steve smiling as he leant forwards to kiss his again, lightly. “Me too,” he said.

Steve leaned his head on Tony’s shoudler and buried his head in his neck as he hugged him warmly; it was getting a bit cold out. Steve smiled and lifted Tony up into the air, holding onto him securely so he was a little of his feet, and whirled him around. Tony gasped, and held onto Steve tightly, as he laughed and put him down again. Steve raised his eyebrows and Tony bounded on him, standing on his feet as he wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed his nose, and then his cheek, then his mouth.

Steve closed his eyes just as he saw Tony smile and lean into him, and kissed him tenderly, holding his waist with his arms, and holding him up slightly as he took them back indoors, Tony refusing to let go. Once inside, Steve pushed Tony away slightly to talk.

“I was thinking a winter wedding,” He said interestingly.

Tony licked his lips and looked at Steve excitedly. “Definitely,” He agreed.

“And the honeymoon…Well, that might be a surprise,” Steve said, smirking.

“Who says you get to pick the honeymoon?” Tony said. Steve reached their bed and sat Tony down on it, leaning over him.

“Well, I did propose,” he said with a glint in his eye.  
“Hmm,” Tony replied, pulling him closer to him as he lay down. “Well, we may have to collaborate on that.”

“We can collaborate on anything and everything you want,” Steve said, laying fluttering kisses on Tony’s face. Tony smiles, and held Steve’s face.

“I can’t wait to be your husband,” he breathed.

“Me neither,” Steve smiled. “Can’t wait to be the master of the household-”

Tony’s mouth opened in shock and quickly flipped Steve over, Steve allowing it (because that’s the only way he would be able to be flipped over) and he laughed.

“I was kidding - kidding-”

Tony leant down to bite at Steve’s lips.

“It’s not the 1940s anymore, Steve,” Tony chided him, smiling happily down at him.

“I know. Not that you would have two husbands in the forties,” Steve sighed happily. He was glad to be living in this time. “But I would have loved you the same,” He said, smiling up at Tony.

“Yea, yea,” Tony said. “Ok, now, let’s get down to the real celebrating.”

Steve chuckled and ran his hands down the side of Tony’s body, holding him close to him, as Tony raised his eyebrows cheekily and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Steve smiled and caught a glimpse of the gold band resting comfortably on Tony’s finger, and looked up into his happy, glistening brown eyes, and thought, how could he have been this lucky, to get the best man in the world, who wanted him just as much as he wanted him, and how lucky Steve was for them to both be happy, at the same time, in the same place, two completely different people, blissfully interwining into one.


End file.
